Smut
by kaizer20
Summary: Tamao and Nagisa smut. Request by Silber-Boss.


**Smut**

**by**

**kaizer20**

* * *

><p>(Setting: Tamao's apartment. It's up to you how you visualize the place, readers.)<p>

I gripped for dear life as I took a sharp intake of breath, knowing that I'm about to lose it. My head was flailing side to side without my control, my arms tried to overpower the almost crustacean grip but they were too strong, my legs tried to trash but the hips hovering over them were heavier. I gasped.

"Tamao…"

But she didn't look at me, she continued to concentrate on devouring my neck as I whimpered under her, her hands pinning mine above my head.

"Mmm…" I moaned again, this time, catching her attention.

"Nagisa, your skin tastes so good." My lover told me, lowering her head again to nibble on my neck before she brought one of her hands on my breasts to massage the underside.

"I-I'm glad you liked it." I gave her a shy smile as my eyes continued to burn with more lust, if that was even possible.

As one of her hands continued to massage the underside of my melons, her other hand headed south as well, letting it linger longer on a favored area, mainly my areola which made me squint my eyes shot from the sudden contact.

"You're such a tease!"

Tamao gazed at me with such intensity that I thought I'd pass out from just seeing her lust filled eyes. "But I know my Nagisa loves it."

Not having the power to protest, I just nodded my head before I felt a shift in weight. When I blinked, I noticed that Tamao stopped lavishing my neck and was now looking at my flower, preparing to open it up with her pink organ.

A feeling of insecurity suddenly swept over me as I pulled my thighs together, eliciting a frown from my cerulean haired lover. "Nagisa, you don't have to be ashamed. You're beautiful." She reassured me with her smile, before bending down and blowing at my thighs as if they were ice.

And I'm right, like any other ice, my thighs melted to the breeze and opened themselves up to the caster, leaving no signs of struggles. "Tamao…"

Tamao actually giggled and told me, "Cat got your tongue, little red?"

I can only moan when she called me by my nickname I came to love hearing. Truth be told, it hadn't been long since Tamao managed to make me love the nickname since I told her before how much I used to loathe it. Well, nothing is constant so I knew this was bound to happen.

"I'll take that as a yes, and trust me, I'll be gentle with you, Nagisa since I've…" She trailed off, leaving me in an inquisitive state. "You've what, Tamao?" I couldn't help but get hit by a pang of jealousy as I tried to sit on my elbows, only to be dragged down by Tamao who started licking in between my cleavage, leaving a good amount of enzymes in them.

"It's nothing to worry about, Nagisa." I knew she was mentally scolding herself because a frown wouldn't dare move away from her face.

It was surreal, honestly, it's not usual I see my beautiful lover frown and since I didn't want to make her worry, I used my hand to tug stray hair behind her ear and then caressed her cheek, "I trust you." Before pulling her down with a soft kiss which turned passionate by the second as wondering hands roamed our bodies.

"Nagisa…"

We broke off the kiss to have an intake of breath before we were at it again, turning side by side as our legs started grinding against one another, hoping to increase the pleasure from the friction created.

"I never knew you were such a good kisser, Tamao." I finally managed to have the confidence to tease her, before taking her hand to caress the palm and turning it so that I could kiss each knuckle before the center.

"I love you." We both said at the same time, giggling like the school girls we were before.

And that was it.

No words were needed to be said as Tamao bent down once again in between my legs, sticking her tongue out to give a tentative lick starting from my neatly trimmed pubic hair, going downwards and stopping in the middle before I felt myself starting to shudder, but held back the upcoming climax as I felt Tamao relax into it again as she licked lower, until she stopped on my ass crack.

"Tamao, that feels so good…" I whimpered more, biting the muscle of my index finger while my other hand fondled my breast.

Tamao suddenly tensed at this and then relaxed to meet my gaze.

That did it.

I came just by seeing her face, those lust filled eyes which turned predatory and the smirk that played along her lips. God, I love it when she started smiling like that. "What did I say about touching yourself?"

"That I'd get punished by it, mistress…" _Smack! _So much for this being a romantic rendezvous.

I winced at the pain, but it was soon replaced by pleasure when Tamao lovingly massaged the smooth skin of my mound, making it wetter with the slightest touch.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful than the contortion of your face whenever you give birth to a gushing spring." I blushed at that statement, I think, I couldn't think anymore, the ministrations were getting faster and harder, more aggressive even.

"Come for me, baby." I heard her whisper in my ear, inserting a digit in my puffy vagina and after awhile, she went south to take in my labia in her mouth, sucking on it and chewing, making me cum again before moving to the other one and repeated the process over again.

"Tamao!" I came again, for who knows how many times that night.

But it wasn't over, after the ministrations of my labia, she stuck her tongue in my pussy, the walls tightening around it and with an encouraging buck of my hips, I started humping Tamao's mouth, making us both moan in the process.

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

God, I can get used to this. The battering of my ass cheeks while I hump her mouth, it was too much.

"Nagisa!" Tamao shrieked before taking my clitoris in her mouth, and then replaced her digits in my pussy to continue the stimulation.

It was too much and before I knew it, I yelled Tamao's name over and over again and ended with "I love you, Tamao…" which sent Tamao over the edge with me.

"That was, amazing," Tamao continued to pant as she snuggled up close to me, "I love you, Nagisa." She then kissed me, making me taste the warm liquid in her mouth. I must admit, I tasted yummy.

It was really nice, just making out like that, but I wasn't done. Oh ho, I, Nagisa Aoi, am far from done now that fire was once again ignited in my loins.

"Nagisa, what're you…?!" My beloved shrieked as I pinned her down the same way she did to me awhile ago, "Who said anything about this being over?"

"Why do you even bother asking?" That earned me a giggle, before we started making out again and made love all night, climax tore after climax, before waking up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, Lol is here!**

**Damn you, Mike e_e. Lol, I'm just kidding. Anyway, I know I haven't written in a long time. Hell, I never knew I can still write like this o.O…**

**Anyway, I'm not THAT inspired when I wrote this since my level of pervertedness was literally held back, which I'm sure Silber noticed considering I'm more of a pervert when talking to him xD.**

**Well, yeah, I'm really not that a fan of writing smut when there's no plot, but since this was a request, I had no other choice but to write this x_x.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and my apologies if the characters seems OOC since I have NOT watched the anime again, after 4 years ._. … so I may have kinda forgotten some of their personalities, lol…**

**Oh, and I'm going back to writing because of Fairy Tail, lol. I fell in love with the Erza/Lucy pairing so bad that I actually squealed when I read some of them .-.**

**Wow, this is getting longer than I expected o.o… anyway, a little warning, this story was NOT proof read by anyone or anything since I rushed making this lol. So, dear readers, I apologies for the mistakes you may spot.**

**For now, ciao, don't forget to hit the review button and constructive criticism is allowed ;)!**

**Infinity High! Move on!**

**~kaizer20**

**P.S. I'm working on a Chikaru Minamoto story right now since she's been bugging me to write something about her; however, I still can't decide who to pair her with _ **

**Chikaru Minamoto: Aww (sadness)**


End file.
